Network communication and inter-device routing can be a complex system architecture requiring detailed infrastructure maps to correctly route packets of data from a sending device to a target device. In addition, a desire to enable provider-independent communication by linking infrastructures of various network service providers can further complicate matters. For instance, services and communication technologies provided by one network operator may be unsupported by an infrastructure of another operator. Still, a minimum amount of data must be carried and properly routed by all inter-connected networks for provider-independent communication to be achieved.
One recent mechanism to enable provider-independent networking has been the virtual forwarding and routing (VRF) table. A VRF can provide for multiple routing tables, each able to direct particular network traffic in a predetermined manner, to exist on a routing device simultaneously. As a result, various operators can have their traffic handled in a manner required by their service agreements. As a result, a single device can accommodate the needs of various providers simultaneously, so as to facilitate a highly diverse yet well coordinated networking architecture.
In addition to the VRF, role-based command line interface (CLI) access features were developed for routing inter-networking operating systems (IOSs) to enable a network administrator to define command views and to allow selective or partial user access to IOS control functionality. A role-based CLI view can provide access to a subset of IOS commands; typically the subset is tailored by a network admin to include commands required to carry out a particular IOS function (e.g., routing, security, and so on). The CLI view became an easy way to provide partial access to an IOS platform so that employees can perform particular jobs.
Although CLI views had become a useful mechanism for providing selective access to an IOS, time required to configure views for large numbers of user accounts became restrictive. Large enterprises, for instance, can have thousands of employees involved in network management. In addition, network device and/or service providers typically must provide access to an IOS for their customers. However, those entities with many customers also must develop the CLI views, or provide a means for the customers to do so themselves. As a result, developing efficient use and implementation of IOS platforms and related interfaces became a goal of many network service related entities.